What If?
by Scriptum Haedus
Summary: What if the plane didn't crash? Would our wonderful characters be drawn together? Would they be drawn to the Island? What would happen to them? CC and Flames welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!@
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all the Lost fans. I was thinking, what would have happened to the crew if they hadn't crashed? Would they all be drawn together? Would they be drawn to the island? I will tell you that and in return you will review this story. Also, I have only watched season 1 and part of 2 so don't be mad if I miss a detail about the characters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful show Lost, or any of the characters. Also I do use some of Lost's lines but that is just for the purpose of the story. I don't own any of their lines.**

**

* * *

**

**Kate POV:**

"I'm sorry sir, but why do you need five guns?" said the worker that's checking the bags of the general. That damn general. The one who caught me.

"Well Kate, why don't you tell him," he mocks me. I stay silent and glare at him.

"What about this?" the worker asks, picking up a toy plane. My heart skips a beat at the sight of it. Tom's plane.

"Do you wanna tell him about that, Kate," the general still mocks me,"I guess I will. You see Kate here was on the run and in the process she got her childhood boyfriend killed. This is his toy plane. She is still on the run and starts calling me. She figures out the plane is in Mexico. Somehow she figures out the right region, city, and bank. She gets some loon to work for her and puts a bullet in him after she's done with him. Then she takes the plane but no money; all for her boyfriend. What was his name again Kate."

He waves the plane in front of me. "What was his name Kate?"

A surge of anger flies through me. I don't know what I'm doing but all of a sudden I have the general with his back to the wall. My handcuffs are digging into his throat.

"Tom you son of a bitch," I shout at him. I am going to kill him. He deserves it. I'm about to cut off his breath when an elbow knocks me off my feet. I am thrown on the floor.

The general glances at the worker while panting," And that is why I need five guns," he grunts. He picks me up by the arm and shoves me out the door. I can feel my skin going raw from the pressure he's putting on me along with the handcuffs digging into my wrists.

"Did you like that Kate," he says harshly. "I'm sure Tom would be proud of you."

"You don't know anything," I say and then go back into my silence.

Why does the general do this to me? He's so harsh, but when you think of it I'm a full out criminal to him. Think what it must have been like to be on the other side of my attack. Scary, but he taunted me, he brought up Tom, he deserved it. He's the one with a gun pointed at someones back, someone who doesn't deserve it.

I am shoved into line and see a young man yelling at the lady that boards us. He has short black hair and is muscular. From the looks of him he's pretty angry. He slams his fist on the clerks desk. He walks past and bumps into me. He looks like he hates the world and with reason.

The general catches me staring at him,"He's pretty good looking huh Kate?" he questions,"Is he as good looking as Tom."

He hit my nerve again,"Shut Up!" I yell at him.

"Getting a litt-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Shut up I said!"

Without another word the general buys the tickets. I walk past a man with long, sandy blonde hair. He seems to be mad about something. He's yelling at no one in particular.

"They want me out of the country I'll get out!" he shouts. The general smirks as he walks buy. I rub my wrists, they're really starting to burn.

"Can you-" I'm about to ask to be free but I won't give him that satisfaction.

"What's that sweetheart?" he says a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I quickly make up. I can't give him complaints, that's what he wants.

"Can you?" he smirks as he comes up with the clever saying I heard when I was younger.

"May I go to the restroom?" I mumble sarcastically.

"No you may not," he replies and laughs at me. I raise my eyebrows toward him.

"Sorry sweetheart," he laughs at me. Ugh. He's such an ass hole.

"Show me your tickets, sir," the lady that behind the desk asks us.

"Here you go," he says handing her two tickets.

"Why is the young lady in handcuffs?" she questions. Well damn her to hell for asking that.

"Why don't you tell her, Katie?" he says in a mocking voice. I glare at him and he smirks.

"Why are you such a son of a bitch, general?" I say using the same tone as he is.

"I don't know, why are you a criminal, Kate," he says and I just glare, that is a question I will not answer.

"Sorry," he says to the lady behind the desk,"Little miss criminal is shy."

The lady looks down at the ground,"You can board."

We walk towards the plane, the handcuffs still digging into my hands. We walk towards our seat and the general handcuffs me to himself. We sit there in silence. I'm still pissed about being caught. Wait, being caught.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I ask the general all of a sudden using a sweet voice.

"What could I do for you?" he smirks raising his eyebrows.

"Make sure that the man that caught me gets his reward," I say.

"You mean the man that turned you in for money, who ruined your life?" he questions disbelievingly.

"You know he had one helluva debt," I say simply and turn away from him.

The general looks down and then says,"You're a strange criminal Kate, you know that?" I refuse to give him the pleasure of answering.

"To answer your question... yes, I will make sure he gets his reward," he says softly. I don't answer but I'm in a state of shock. Did he just say he'd do something for me? Maybe he's not as heartless as I thought.

We stay on the plane for about five hours before we hit ground in Los Angeles. The place I'm determined to escape from.

Because I'm a criminal whether I like it or not.

_A criminal.

* * *

_How was this first chapter? You tell me. PLEASE REVIEW! If you are reading this you better. ;)

-Kid on FanFiction


	2. Chapter 2

Hey… SORRY I'm late! I've been busy on other stories. I'm disappointed in all you guys. I have no reviews. Even if it's just an "It sucks" or "I like it" it will be good for me. If I don't get at least one review I will not continue even though I want to.

So review? Please!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lost even though I want to**

**

* * *

**

**Sawyer's POV:**

Kick me out of Australia, fine. I don't give a damn. Why would I? My goal is done, I killed the man who ruined my life.

"Sir," the waiter lady says and snaps me back into the real world,"You need to get off the plane."

I stand up and shake back my dark blond hair and give a smile to her,"Are you sure you want me to leave?" I ask in my fake-affection voice.

"I don't know," she says back and inches closer. She flips her blond hair backward revealing her neck with it's pale covering. She's not bad, she might make a good long con. I mean, I might as well start up the job again.

"Well then what do you say you come with me?" I say moving closer also.

"I say..." she starts, fake pondering it. I give a smirk and inch my hand toward her leg. She slaps it away and finishes in a mocking tone,"Hell no."

I sigh,"Listen babe, if it's about your job I can cover that."

She turns around and calls,"Security!"

Immediately two men pop into the plane. Dammit, why the hell didn't I see that coming? Did I lose my touch? The big men start advancing and I smirk as they walk over and each grab one arm.

"Get off the plane," the taller one says in a calm voice.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?" I scoff. I get my answer when he kicks me in the back of the knee.

"Son of a bitch," I yelp as I hit the ground.

I slowly stand up and turn towards him. "Sir, just get off the-" he starts, but is cut off by my fist flying through the air towards his face. I hit his nose and it makes a satisfying crunch.

His partner turns and socks me in the chin. The pain is satisfying, it hurts, but it shows me I'm back to being myself. I turn towards him and smile before swinging at his stomach. He is stronger than I thought and intercepts the punch. He twists my wrist and I turn around from the force. I grunt as the handcuffs snap on my wrists, again. Once in Sydney, now in L.A., but hey, I could be in worse trouble. Right? No, your right this sucks.

"Your coming with me," says the guard, shoving me forward.

"Hey, hey," I say in a pissed voice,"Watch it there."

"Like I would do that," he smirks as he leads me off the plane.

"Where are we going?" I question him as he leads me through a crowd of shocked people.

"Hey, listen to me," I shout at him, my temper growing,"I asked you a question!"

"And I chose not to answer," he says in a calm voice. He leads me through the airport until we get to a small corner with a single door.

"So this is where were going?" I question him. When he doesn't answer I get mad again.

"Answer my question!" I yell as I'm shoved through the door. I land on my side and look up. I'm in a cell. My anger flares again.

"Son of a bitch," I shout as I bang my knee on the bar,"Listen, answer me!" I yell after the guy as he leaves. He slams the door behind him and a light flickers on.

I kick the bench next to me in anger. That's when I see the black haired girl sitting in the corner. She stares back as I glance over.

I turn towards her and flash a smile,"So sweetheart, what is this wonderful place?"

"The airport jail," she says quickly and turns back toward the wall.

"Huh," I murmur,"What's a girl like you doing in an airport jail?"

She turns her back to me and I scoff.

"We're both here you know," I say in a mocking tone,"Why can't we socialize?"

"I'm waiting for the general," she says in a soft voice, looking back towards me.

I scoot over to her and ask,"Well, what's your name, Freckles?"

"Kate," she replies in a blank tone.

"I like freckles better," I decide.

"It's Kate," she says, raising her voice.

"Well, that ain't that good of a name, so I'm gonna call you Freckles," I say, my southern voice sticking out.

She doesn't answer again so I continue,"Well, Freckles, what's a general doing with you?" I wonder in a nosy voice.

"Taking me to jail," she says and curls herself into a ball.

"Obviously," I say sarcastically,"I mean what for?"

"None of your business," she says back taking a harsh tone.

"Okay," I say, putting my hands up in mock defeat,"Then I guess you don't wanna know what I did."

She gives a blank chuckle and responds,"Just tell me your name."

Wait, my name, what do I tell her? James, my real name, or Sawyer? Easy, Sawyer. Why the hell would I tell her my real name?

"Sawyer," I say and smile at her,"Nice to meet you Freckles."

* * *

I know it's not long but if you guys want more REVIEW! Also, I love Sawyer/Kate so I had to put that in.

-Kid on FanFiction


	3. Chapter 3

Hey… long time no update. Thanks to my ONE REVIEWER! If anyone else is reading this I'd love that number to get to two… or three… or four… or, never mind, you get the point. Also, sorry about all the surgery stuff that I mess up. I'm not Jack for sure!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN LOST! WISH I DID THOUGH!**

**

* * *

**

**Jack's POV:**

I need a drink. Can't get over it... Can't do it. Dad's body... Can't be gone.

I am driving through the streets of L.A. Looking for a place to stop by. Preferably a bar to stop by. All of sudden I see a small sign.

_Only Small Town Bar in L.A._

_Best Drinks_

I pull up to the small, shack-like place. It's perfect for what I want to do. I want to forget my own name. I get out of my car as it starts to rain. I walk in the door and see a bar with only one man sitting down. Behind the bar is a young bartender.

"Anything I can get you, sir," she wonders and I nod.

"Can I get a cup of your strongest liquor?" I ask, thinking of my dad. I slowly wipe tears from my eyes. Dad. He loved to drink.

"Here you go sir," she says, putting in front a small glass.

I quickly down it. "Give me some more."

The lady nods and puts another glass in front of me... and another... and another.

I'm starting to feel drowsy. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Where... Where am I?

Everything goes black.

I wake up and quickly jump up. I blink my eyes and the room materializes in front of me. I'm in a hospital. On a bed. I'm the patient. What happened? My head is giving a constant throbbing.

"Sir," the nurse says,"I think nows the time to tell you why you're here."

I turn and see a beautiful blond lady standing in front of me. I slowly shake my head to clear the cobwebs then I nod for her to continue.

"Sir, you almost drank yourself to death at a bar last night. We know there must be some reason. We are wondering... well... Why?"

"Ummm," I start, confused,"Well you see, my father died and the plane wouldn't let me take his body. I was in Australia, you see."

"Why exactly were you in Australia?" she questions, writing on her clipboard.

"I was looking for my dad," I explain. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason," she smiles before walking toward the door.

"Wait," I call out and she jerks her head around. "When do I get to leave?"

"Anytime," she says. "The alcohol is well out of your system now. You can even go back to work, doctor."

She shoots me a smile and then exits the room. I get up and walk after her. I figure it's no good going home so I might as well get some work done. I'm already here, aren't I.

I walk off toward my office. Wait, my dad's dead. He must have left the place in somebodies hands. I'm the next in line. So, my office isn't mine.

I change my course and head towards my dads office. I get in there and see a beautiful scene of papers and pens all over the place. I start to tidy up the papers. As I'm shuffling them into a pile I see a chart. On the chart is a interesting title.

_The rate we can keep room 3B's heart going at:_

_Day 1: 57_

_Day 2: 54_

_Day 3: 46_

_Day 4: 40_

_Day 5: 34_

_Continue to feed meds. Experiment on amounts. Change around._

I stare in shock at this paper. 3B is the patient with a tumor in their side. They are testing her. Why hasn't anyone performed surgery?

I immediately rush out to one of the nurses. "Why hasn't anyone performed surgery on 3B?" I shout at her. "Get me in there to perform surgery!"

"I'm sorry sir but it's only your fathers right to give that ord-" she replies.

"My father is dead!" I interrupt. "He drank himself to death in Australia. Don't tell me that he should give the order. I'm the Chief of Surgery now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, right this way," she says, signaling two other surgeons to come. Apparently they were listening in on our conversation.

We walk in and I look down at the patient. It is a young women, twenty at the oldest. She is in horrible condition. I look over at the monitor and hardly see the lines going up.

"Gloves and mask," I say and am immediately handed them. I put them on and prepare to start.

"Incisor," I say and am handed a small, but very sharp, tool. I rub a ton of alcohol on the patient and numb them. I give them another sleeping drug to be sure they don't wake up. I start to make a small cut in their side.

"Wait, sir, you're a spinal sur-" the surgeon next to me starts but I shoot him a glare that simply says "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Wipe," I order and the small pool of blood is wiped away. I continue the cut around the tumor. I notice the nurse leave as the blood starts to pool some more. Without me even asking it is gone as I finis the cut. Now I see inside and see the tumor. It has grown quite large and will be hard to force out. It is in between the kidney and the hip bone.

"Clamp," I call and am handed one. I clamp the kidney, giving me a larger gap to work with. I grab the tweezers and start to reach for it as the surgeon next to me holds the clamp. I manage to clamp the tumor. I am pulling it back safely until my hand gives a shake and hit the kidney. A small gap opens and blood starts to flow. I quickly look over to the monitor and still see small, wavy lines.

"Needle and thread!" I quickly call out and am handed some. I start right away. I sew like I've never sewed before. It's a little weird to think of it that way. Sewing. I'm like an old lady. Once the kidney is sen back together I turn my attention back to the partway out tumor. I slowly pull my tweezers out. It's like operation. If I hit the sides I lose.

I slowly slide the tumor out. I gasp in relief. Now back to the old lady stuff.

Sewing her back up.

* * *

How was that? Jack is still saving people. Also remember what I said... REVIEW!

-Kid on FanFiction


	4. Chapter 4

Come on guys. Why don't you review? Is anyone following the story? If you are will you please tell me!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! I SWEAR!**

**

* * *

**

**Sawyer's POV:**

"So, Freckles, I thought you said the General was going to get coffee. I wouldn't be asking but coffee doesn't take _all night_," I stress, looking around this damned cell.

"I guess the coffee shop is farther away then I thought," she replies sarcastically. "Why would the General tell me anything?"

"Good point," I reply, giving up.

"So, now what do you want to do, Sawyer," she says, using my fake name. I might as well get used to it.

"We need to get out," I say all of a sudden.

"Amazing, any ideas how," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"We rap the chain of your cuff around the chain of my cuff. Then we yank," I explain. "We ain't getting out any time soon, Freckles. Apparently since you'll go to jail for life we better go out.

"Obviously," she says,"but don't you think people will wonder why we have a broken handcuff from our wrists."

"Dammit, Freckles. We shove it up our arm. Do you want to get out or not?" I yell, throwing my hands in the air.

"Well dammit Sawyer, I'm just trying to be realistic," she yells, mocking my tone.

"Just rap your chain around mine."

"Okay."

We rap the chains of our handcuffs together and yank. After about thirty seconds mine gives away. The force slams me into the wall.

"Son of a bitch," I mutter under my breath. I overlooked the fact that Kate's is still on.

"Sorry Freckles... I overlooked the-... Freckles."

I look over and see Kate with a broken chain. She's picking the handcuff lock. In a few seconds I hear a click and the handcuff pops open.

"Damn, you just have more and more talents," I chuckle as she finishes my cuffs with a click.

"Let's go quick, call a cab, and get to a hotel," she says in answer. "I just want to get the hell out of here."

I nod in reply with one thought on my mind.

_We're going to a hotel?_

We walk out and start walking quickly through the airport. Some people stare at us but we get through good. We're about ten feet away from the tall revolving doors when a man walks in. He is wearing a general's uniform and he was holding a cup of coffee. That and the fact that Kate's face turned white makes me assume this is the General.

"Hey," he says when he see's Kate. "Security!"

"Shut up," I murmur and charge at him. By the time he's pulled out his gun I'm on him. I grab him by his shirt and lift him up. I punch him in the stomach and he drops the gun. I pick it up and whack him with it. I check to make sure he's unconscious. I grab his guns and find five. I toss two to Kate and grab two of my own. I stick the third in my belt. I look over and Kate already has hers cocked and ready. I pull my pistol back and it snaps forward with a click. Then I do the same with the other one. Three security guards round the corner and I notice everyones been evacuated.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter and fire at the first one. My aim is true. It hits the mans stomach and doubles over. In a few seconds he's dead. I look over and notice one of the others got a bullet threw the head.

_Nice work Freckles, _is the only thing I can think as I nail the third one in the chest before he can pull out his gun.

"Let's scram," I tell Freckles and a simple nod is enough reply. We rush out the door and run to the nearest car. It's a convertible and by the looks of it it's pretty fast.

"Can you hot wire it?" she asks me.

"I think I can," I reply and open the hood. I connect the blue wire to the red one and the car roars to life. I run in and hop into the drivers seat. Kate hops into the passenger.

"Passengers please buckle your seat belts this will be a bumpy ride," I say mockingly. I notice a smile flicker on Kate's face. Well that just makes me smile. Wait, snap out of it and drive. I slam my foot on the gas pedal and the car flies forward. I get on the nearest highway and start to drive... well away from L.A. I take the first exit I can. Apparently it's to Portland. I start to speed down the highway and I adjust my mirrors. Unfortunately I see a police car.

"Kate, get up," I yell to the sleeping girl in the passengers seat,"God dammit we have the po-po on our tail."

"Why do you call it po-po?" she yawns.

"Why don't you get up, Princess?" I reply as the first bullet hits our car. Well, whoever's car this is. "Unfortunately we won't be sleeping together in a hotel tonight."

That gets her up. "What do you mean, we'd have been sleeping together?"

"God dammit Freckles, I didn't say together... never mind. Just shoot the god damn gun."

_Damn I screwed up._

And with that thought the bullets start firing.

* * *

How was it? And can I please have more reviews. I'd really like them.

-Kid on FanFiction


End file.
